The Tale Of The Monster In The Closet
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: The characters in this story are from the Little Lulu comics and her comic book series. Tucker tells this ghost story.
1. Minight Society

The Midnight Society were all gathering around the fire because it was Tucker's turn to tell a ghost story tonight, but as he was reading a comic book  
Frank then walk's up and snatches it out of his hands, Tucker gets up and says in frustration.

"Hey! give that back Dork!"

As Frank was now looking at the cover of it, he then says to Tucker while snickering.

"Little Lulu? This is a girl's comic book, Why are you reading this Dweeb?"

Tucker then snatches it right back and tells him.

"I need it for my story tonight."

Betty Anne said with a smile.

"Little Lulu, Oh I read her comic books all the time, my favorite part is where she tells her neighbor Alvin made up stories about the witch's niece."

Kiki said.

"So what does this have to do with you're story?"

Tucker after putting his comic down was now explaining.

"We all tell stories from our own ideals and sometimes from different expiration's, but why can't little kid comics be the real expiration that we seek  
my story is taking from a comic book of course...but why can't silly little kid comic books be real Scary?"

Everybody was now getting some chills and thinking about what Tucker said, now Gary hands his brother the bag with the dust and Tucker then says.

"Submitted for the approval of The Midnight Society I call this story."

He then throws the dust in the fire and now says.

"The Tale Of The Monster In The Closet."

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	2. Alvin's House

The story now takes place in a boy's bedroom where a bratty six year old kid name Alvin Jones lives as he was playing with his toy racecar, Tucker narrates.

"Little Alvin Jones was a little pest, all the neighborhood kids hated him."

As Alvin continued to play, his mother enters his room and says.

"Now Alvin, Lulu from next door will be looking after you while I'm gone and I want you to behave yourself young man."

He replied by saying.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!"

Meanwhile...Lulu Moppet from next door was on the phone with her friend Annie, and says to her on the phone.

"Yeah, my mom is making me babysit that little brat Alvin I'd rather have my tooth pulled then babysit that Demon Child!"

Tucker's narrates.

"Lulu Moppet always had to put up with little Alvin and his tricks for as long as she can remember and she really didn't have a choice  
to look after him while his parents were away.

As Lulu continued to talk on the phone.

"Oh that's right! I forgot about our tea party and I'm stuck dealing with Alvin, well...unless you want to help watch Alvin with me..."

Suddenly, Lulu's mother walked into the living room and said.

"Lulu dear, you better hurry and get going before Mrs. Jones leaves."

She was now leaving her house and mumbling to herself.

"Lousy...No Good...Jerk!"

When she arrived over at his house from next door, Alvin from out of nowhere jumped from right behind her and scared the living crap  
out of her while he was laughing his butt off, Lulu says with anger in her eyes.

"ALVIN! I TOTALLY HATE YOU!"

While Mrs. Jones was now getting ready to leave, she reminded Lulu.

"Now I want you to mind him while I'm gone and I'll be back right after I do my shopping...Bye you two!"

As Mrs. Jones blew her son a kiss goodbye, Lulu says while pointing her finger in his face.

"Listen Brat! You just better stay out of my way because Annie might come over and have tea with me...Got It!"

He then sticks his tongue out and leaves while Lulu gets a tantrum.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Lulu answers it, Annie while holding a table says.

"I decided to have tea over here anyway and I didn't want to hang with my brother."

Lulu then said.

"Oh, Come on in...I'm sure Alvin is playing in his room?"

Annie then says while finding a place to put the table down.

"He just better not get in our way, that's for sure."

While Alvin was lying on his bed reading a Superman comic, his bedroom closet door had open up by itself and some strange noise begin to appear out of nowhere?

It sort of sounded like this.

"GAAAAAAR! GAAAAAR!"

Alvin started to get worried and said while he was still alone in his room.

"Hey! Who's There?!"

He thought it was Lulu playing a trick on him and then said.

"Lulu, I'm not buying this you can't scare me."

But suddenly, an ugly looking green monster pops his head out of his closet and tells him.

"BUT I CAN!"

He was now screaming in terror and was calling for Help!

"LULU! LULU! HELP ME!"

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	3. The Monster Gets Alvin!

Alvin was now running down the stairs to find Lulu? after he saw the monster in the closet! while Annie and Lulu were both drinking some honey tea  
in the kitchen, when Alvin soon ran towards and duck right under there table, Lulu got up and stood down on her knees and says to Alvin while he  
was hiding under there looking real Scared!

"Alvin! What are you doing under there?"

Alvin replies with a tiny frightening tone of voice.

"There's...There's...There's A MONSTER IN MY CLOSET!"

Annie says after taking a sip of her honey tea.

"Oh, Please! That's the lamest thing I ever heard!"

Lulu said to him right after she pulls him under the table.

"I'm sick and tired of all of your pranks Alvin! Why don't we just see this monster in you're closet then fraidy cat."

As Lulu, Annie and Alvin were all going upstairs to his room to find this so called monster in his closet? Alvin then grabbed his baseball bat  
and was all shaking up about this, Annie started to have a funny thing about this also, she says to Lulu.

"Hey Lulu, what if he's not joking this time?"

While she turns her head around, Lulu says to her.

"Don't tell me you think there is a actual monster in here, He's just fooling us Annie."

Lulu was now opening the closet door and there was no one or no thing in his closet, Lulu out of anger says to Alvin.

"I Am tired of all your bad pranks and lies you little Pest!"

Alvin tries to tell her.

"But Lulu I am telling the..."

Just then Annie interrupts him and says.

"Oh Shut Up Alvin!"

Lulu again out of anger says to him.

"This is the last straw Alvin! I always had to put up with these stupid pranks But enough is enough...This Is The Last Time I'm Coming Over Here You Jerk!"

But All Of A Sudden!...The Monster who was in his closet pops out of from under his bed and yells out.

"BOOO!"

And all three scream in TERROR!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

As The Monster was laughing in a evil way, Lulu, Annie and Alvin were all now running down stairs to hide under the couch, frighten Alvin then says.

"See...I told you So!"

Annie says while all shaking up.

"You...You were right all along!"

Lulu also all shaking up says.

"Were sorry we didn't believe Alvin! We just thought this was one of you're bad jokes."

Alvin then says to the girls.

"Well, What are we going to do about The Monster in my room? If we don't do something he will eat us ALL!"

As she was thinking really hard of what to do about The Monster? she tells the other two.

"I'll Call The Police!"

Annie tries to warn her.

"UM...I don't think they'll believe us Lulu."

Lulu then says to her while she was dialing 911.

"Well, We got to try something Annie! I don't know what else To Do!"

Meanwhile...The Monster was now coming right down stairs looking for the kids and his slimey green skin was dripping all over the carpet, as Alvin  
was going near the staircase The Monster quickly picked him up and was walking right back upstairs, while Annie and Lulu didn't see anything.

Lulu who was still on the phone says to the police off who was on the other line.

"Please! You've Got To Come Right Over There Is A Monster In This House, But I'm Tell You The Truth!"

But The Officer on the other line of the phone went.

"Yeah Right Kid! No more of these prank phone calls or I'll come over there and put you in the Slammer!"

He then hangs up the phone, While Alvin was screaming out Loud.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

Lulu quickly drops down the phone and ran upstairs to save him, When she ran up to his room she saw The Monster taking him to his world  
because there was a weird big hole that pulled him and Alvin to where The Monster Lived...As Lulu was in Shock! Annie also ran quickly upstairs  
to find them, She says to Lulu while she was still in a state of Shock.

"LULU! What happened? Where's Alvin?!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Monster's Cave, Last Chapter

Right after Lulu saw the Monster pulled poor Alvin into his world, she and Annie had to think of a way to bring him back from the Monster's evil wicked world to there's, But the question was how will they do it? as Lulu was now trying to find some rope to pull herself into the closet and find the secret dark hole, she told Annie before finally discovering where it was at.

"Here it is! All right now remember when I go into this dimension and find Alvin you must hold the rope tight so I won't let go, It's tied to my belly so if something bad should happened you can pull me right back to Alvin's closet, pray for me Annie...Here I Go!"

As she was now into The Monster's dimension fallen down on some hard looking rocks she got up and was quickly searching the cave like place to find poor Alvin? she walked over near a bridge and a waterfall that led to a dark mine which was filled with weird looking rocks and pebbles, But soon as he was going on deeper into the cave all of these ugly looking Bats! begin to flew out and started to chase poor Lulu, she was now screaming in TERROR! Meanwhile, in Alvin's room, Annie who was still holding on to the end of the rope said to Lulu in the Monster's dimension.

"Lulu!...Lulu! Where are you?! Did you find Alvin Yet?!"

But suddenly, Alvin's mother then walked into his room and when she saw Annie  
holding on to the end of the rope, she said to her.

"Little Annie, What in the world are you doing with that rope dear?"

She then tries to explain to Mrs. Jones about the situation.

"Oh!...Alvin and Lulu are playing a game in the closet It's called...Who can hold on tight to this rope Wins!"

While Mrs. Jones was now looking a little puzzled? she replied to Annie.

"Well all right, But tell them when they get finish playing there game that I want Alvin to get ready for dinner  
and tell Lulu she can join us if she wants to? and you can join us to Annie."

She replied while she was still holding on to the rope.

"Sure thing Mrs. Jones."

Meanwhile...back in the dark and creepy cave Lulu who ran to escape the bats that were chasing her a while ago  
stopped to rest her feet for a bit, as she was now sitting down on the cold ground she then saw a stripe looking snake  
and she then gets up to run and scream but suddenly she then trips over a stick and spots a Door!

While she was now getting up again this time to open the door inside the cave, she thought before opening it.

"Maybe The Monster and Alvin are in here?"

As she was turning the door knob, she then saw poor Alvin locked in a small cage and The Monster preparing to cook him Alive! while The Monster leaves to get the pots and pans ready, Lulu quietly walked over to the cage to set Alvin free. while tip toeing to towards the cage door she says to Alvin inside the cage.

"Alvin! Are you all right?"

He says with tears coming down his face.

"Lulu! Please get me out of Here! The Monster wants to have me For Dinner!...Please Break The Door Open!"

Lulu while rubbing her chin a bit, said to him.

"Why should I help you...Maybe I should let him have you for dinner and everybody in the world would have a Parade  
to cele that your Dead! think about it no more of you annoying me, your Mom and Dad and all of my Friends!"

He then begs her, while saying.

"Please Lulu! I promis I'll never play tricks on you or anybody ever again...PLEASE!...PLEASE!"

Out of the kindness of her heart, she says while getting a bobby pin out of her red hat.

"Oh, All Right just hold still and I'll set you free."

She then got the lock open and pulled Alvin's arm but all of a sudden...The Monster had saw her and him  
running out of his creepy kitchen and he shouted like Crazy!

"HEY YOU BRATS! GET BACK HERE!"

Both Lulu and Alvin were both running like Hell! hoping to find a place to hide before going back to Alvin's closet,  
she then seen one of the giant rocks so she and Alvin ducked right behind it now hoping The Monster wouldn't see  
them, as The Monster was checking and searching all through the cave...Lulu then ran off while holding on to Alvin's hand, she said before running.

"Come On! I told Annie to hold on to this rope that I'm wearing to pull us back in you're closet."

Suddenly, some magic dust dropped out of Alvin's overall pocket, as Lulu picked it up she said to him.

"Wait, What's This?"

He told her.

"I grabbed it out of The Monster's pants it looked like magic dust, so I decided to take It!"

Lulu said before getting some out.

"You mean you Stole It!...Wait a minute I wonder if this will close this dimension For Good?!"

As The Monster spotted them both he shouted out while holding his large knife.

"Come Here So I Can Eat Both Of You Up!"

Lulu was now throwing some of the dust on the Monster while he Shouted.

'NOOOOOOOO!"

And it made him disappeared, now Lulu threw the whole batch on the pathway towards Alvin's  
closet room wall. she tells Alvin before headed right back to their world.

"Are you ready Alvin?!"

He said.

"Lets Go!"

Annie now pulled them right back up into his bedroom, and it made both Lulu and Alvin fell on the floor while Annie was now jumping up for Joy! she said right before Mrs. Jones came back in to check up on them.

"LULU! ALVIN! YOU MADE IT HOME!"

As Annie was now hugging both of them, Mrs. Jones then comes into his room.

She said while seeing all three of them cheer.

"I don't know what kind of game you kids are playing but dinner is ready."

Right before they all headed for the table to have some dinner, Alvin said to Lulu.

"Thank you for saving me Lulu."

She replied with a cute little smile.

"And you promise to never play mean tricks and be a good boy for now on Right!"

He said.

"Don't worry I will."

Just then, Lulu said to him.

"Oh Alvin, me and Annie are having another tea party next weekend. would you care to join us?"

He then said in a friendly tone.

"Okay!"

Lulu then said to Annie.

"You wouldn't mind if he join us would you Annie?"

She replied while giggling afterwards.

"Sure! I always thought he was cute anyway!"

As Lulu couldn't believe she said that and Alvin's face turning red, Tucker says  
while we come back to The Midnight Society as he narrates.

"The Monster was now gone forever and little Alvin never did played  
any tricks on Lulu and her friends ever again...The End."

Gary Said.

"Awesome story."

Sam said.

"Good story Tucker."

Kiki told him.

"Great story Tucker."

Betty Anne just smiled while Gary grabbed the bucket and said before pouring on the fire.

"I declare this meeting of The Midnight Society close."

As the others were all leaving the woods Frank who see's Tucker's Little Lulu comic book on the ground decided  
to picks it up and read it, as he starts to read some of the comic he then begins to laugh and smile."

The End.


End file.
